Fall
by Clarz
Summary: [ONESHOT] Takdir aneh terjalin begitu ajaib, dengan kisah hidup yang berbeda. Akankah kata "aku" dan "kamu" menjadi "kita" ? BL ! CHANBAEK ! AU ! FANTASY ! KAIHUN !


**Fall**

* * *

**Disclaimer **

**In this FanFic story, the casts are OOC.**

**Their Characters in this FanFic aren't their real characters in the real life.**

**WARNING **

**This FanFic is pure of my imagination.**

**Please don't copy it without my permission !**

**Boys Love, Typos everywhere !**

**Genre : Fantasy !**

**Rate : T !**

**Don't like ? Just click exit please...**

_Imagination is like the Universe_

_Stories are like the stars_

_We are the star finders_

_Let's hope for Happy Endings in Fiction World_

_Coz in the real world, we can't expect for Happy Endings_

_~Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

**_Terinspirasi dari film "Pirates Of The Caribbean : 4"_ **

**_Semua yang berada di cerita ini FIKSI !_ **

.

.

.

_All of us will fall…_

_Fall from high place,_

_Fall down, _

_Fall into the sin, _

_Fall in love _

_With you…_

.

.

.

"Isi ulang meriam-meriam itu bodoh ! CEPAT ! Apa kalian mau mati di tangan bajingan itu, HAH ?!" teriak sosok bertopi kapten itu.

Suasana di kapal itu benar-benar berantakan. Bubuk mesiu berada di mana-mana. Puntung rokok berserakan dimana-mana. Bau _rum_ menguar dari lantai kayu itu. Para awak kapal itu berpencar ke sana kemari sambil membawa-bawa meriam yang di suruh kapten mereka, Kapten Willis. Kapten yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan kejamnya. Berotak cermelang untuk ukuran seorang kapten perompak.

Ya, perompak, bajak laut ! _Blue Sapphire_, nama kapal perompak yang paling diinginkan oleh semua orang karena kecepatannya dan kekuatan magisnya.

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Suara meriam terdengar menandakan mulainya genjatan senjata itu. Kapal perompak itu kembali lagi beradu dengan kapal Kerajaan Inggris yang terkenal dengan julukan _"Pembenci Perompak No. 1"_. Kerap terdengar suara patahan kayu , lebih tepatnya suara bdan kapal yang tembus dengan meriam.

"Siapkan senjata api kalian, jangan buat bubuk mesiu di dalam sana basah ! Ayo kita serang bajingan-bajingan itu !" ucap wakil kapten, Kai.

Semua awak kapal _Blue Sapphire_ itu mulai mengambil tali-tali pengait layar kapal itu dan berayun ke seberang, kapal _British Glory_, kapal Inggris yang menyerang mereka.

Sebagian masih berada di dalam kapal _Blue Sapphire _untuk mengisi ulang meriam-meriam itu. Namun, beberapa awak kapal Inggris sudah berada di_ Blue Sapphire._ Seorang pemuda tegap mencoba untuk mengambil pedang yang sempat dikeluarkan dari gudang, dengan kalung salib yang bergelantungan di leher kokohnya, dan rambut hitam yang berantakan, membuat penampilan pemuda itu terlihat berada di salah tempat.

Awak kapal Inggris mulai berlari ke arahnya. Chanyeol, pemuda berkalung salib itu membuat tanda salib lalu mulai berancang-ancang untuk melawan awak kapal Inggris yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Entah apa yang pernah terpikirkan oleh Tuhan, menempatkan laki-laki itu di kapal perompak ini.

"Apa Tuhanmu akan membantu di sini, bocah religius ?" ucap Kai yang turut membantu Chanyeol.

"Ia tidak akan meninggalkan hamba-Nya yang sedang kesulitan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Kai tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Bocah ini benar-benar sesuatu, pikirnya.

_Sing! Sing! Sing!_

Suara dentingan pedang yang saling mengeser menjadi pengiring di siang terik itu.

_Dor!_

Suara tembakan terdengar dan semua suara dentingan dan tembakan meriam hilang bak di tiup angin.

"Menyerah saja kau, Inggris sialan." Ucap Willis dengan dingin sambil melihat kapten kapal Inggris yang memegangi kakinya.

"Awas saja kau, akan kubawakan ke Inggris untuk diadili, Oh Willis. Darah campuran yang menjijikan…" ucap kapten Inggris itu lalu meludah ke lantai kayu _Blue Sapphire._

_DUK!_

Suara tendangan ke wajah kapten Inggris membuat semua orang terkesiap. Willis menatap kapten itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Jika kau bilang itu sekali lagi, tak segan-segan kumenembak kepalamu." Ucap Willis yang menatap kapten Inggris itu sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah.

Willis berbalik lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan para anak buah Inggris itu sibuk menghampiri kapten mereka lalu kembali ke kapal mereka yang rusak parah bahkan tiang utama layar kapal mereka sudah patah menjadi dua. Chanyeol langsung membuang pedang yang berlumuran darah itu dan segera menggenggam Alkitab miliknya lalu berdoa sejenak. Kai yang meilhat itu hanya diam lalu pergi ke arah ruangan kapten.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menyelimuti lautan dan _Blue Sapphire _masih berlayar dengan kecepatan sedang. Beberapa awak kapal itu menyikat dan mengepel lantai kayu yang sudah tua itu namun masih kokoh, sesuai dengan jadwal masing-masing. Sebagian juga ada yang bermain kartu dan menikmati _rum_. Dan juga ada yang sibuk membolak-balik buku di tangannya.

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan Alkitabnya yang sudah ia baca berulang kali. Bocah religius, itulah panggilannya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dari pemuda itu. Berkulit coklat, bertelinga peri, darah campuran, miskin, dan berambut hitam kelam begitupun dengan manik hitam miliknya. Terdampar di kapal perompak ini karena orang tuanya menjualnya, dengan alasan ekonomi. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memaki ataupun mengutuk langit karena hal itu. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk mensyukuri dan tetap berpegang teguh pada Tuhannya.

Sebenarnya perompak tidak memiliki kepercayaan, ya karena emas, uang, berlian, harta yang mereka pikirkan. Tidak peduli dengan apapun kecuali harta yang berkilauan dan juga _rum._ Angin laut yang lembut menerpa wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan juga buku yang ada di tangannya, menikmati semilir angin itu.

Ia menangkup kedua tangannya dan berdoa sejenak. Derap kaki yang mendekatinya tidak membuat Chanyeol terlena sekalipun. Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya dan menemukan Kai yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebegitu kau taatnya dengan Tuhanmu itu ?" tanya Kai yang mulai membuka percakapan dengan Chanyeol yang menatap atap berbintang itu.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk mengikuti nuraniku. Bagaimana denganmu ?" ucap Chanyeol yang masih menatap bintang-bintang itu.

"Aku tidak punya Tuhan, tapi aku punya rasa kemanusiaan." Ucap Kai yang sekarang menatap langit yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh makna. Ketika ia di pungut oleh Willis, Kai yang pertama kali menyapanya, membantunya, mengajarinya, menjadi teman dekatnya.

Sedangkan yang lain, menatapnyapun enggan, karena apa ?

Chanyeol memiliki darah campuran. Mereka percaya bahwa darah campuran itu pembawa sial. Namun, dengan Willis mereka tunduk. Karena Willis kapten mereka dan pria itu benar-benar tak tersentuh. Beda dengan Kai, yang dapat mendekati Willis dengan mudah.

"Apakah kau juga darah campuran ?" tanya Chanyeol yang menoleh ke arah Kai.

"Hm ? Aku ?" tanya Kai balik sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, kai tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, tapi aku anak haram dari seorang pelacur." Ucap Kai dengan tenang.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Bukan kalian, darah campuran yang sangat direndahkan. Akupun juga sangat ditindas. Aku bertemu dengan Willis saat hari eksekusi ibuku. Saat itu para pelacur yang tertangkap harus dimusnahkan. Ibuku salah satunya, tertangkap ketika sedang membeli beras. Seseorang mengenalnya lalu segera melapor kepada tentara Inggris. Miris bukan ?" ucap Kai yang kembali menatap langit.

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, menanti kelanjutan cerita Kai.

"Willis, darah campuran yang malang. Ayahnya salah satu _lord_ yang lumayan disegani oleh orang-orang. Ayahnya sangat baik, ibunya meninggal ketika melahirkan Willis. Willis tidak pernah sekalipun di tindas secara fisik namun ucapan lebih tajam dibandingkan pedang. Ia hanya dapat memasang tampang dingin dan tidak tersentuh oleh siapapun bahkan ayahnya namun di dalam ia hanyalah seorang yang rapuh. Aku melihat ibuku di gantung dan Willis menarikku jauh. Berkata padaku untuk tidak menangis. Ia menawarkan pertemanan dan aku menerimanya dnegan baik. Hari-hariku berwarna karenanya. Suatu ketika salah satu pelayan ayahnya melihat aku bermain dengan Willis lalu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Willis lagi. Lalu di malam keempat, dia datang ke tempat yang sering kita gunakan untuk main sambil membawa tas jinjingnya. Mengajak aku untuk kabur. Dan lagi-lagi aku menerimanya dengan senang hati." Ucap Kai tanpa sadar menutup matanya dan menangis.

Chanyeol tertegun lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai.

"Kau tahu alasan ia kabur ?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basah.

"Karena ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dariku, sebab aku adalah anak haram dari seorang pelacur. Itu akan merusak image miliknya dan juga ayahnya." Ucap Kai yang tertawa kecil lalu mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Astaga, hal sepele yang bisa-bisanya aku lupakan. Aku hanyalah anak haram dari seorang yang hina. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana hari-hariku ketika ibuku sudah mati ? Ditendang, diludahi, dipukul, didorong, ditatap dengan tatapan remeh dan jijik. Berat ? Aku rasa kita tidak akan merasakannya sebab kita sudah mati rasa. Benar bukan ?" ucap Kai yang tersenyum kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Tentu Chanyeol tahu bagaimana rasanya, saat orang tuanya bertengkar, memakinya, semua orang menatapnya aneh, ditendang-tendang saat ia dijual. Ia rasa ia tahu bagaimana, namun ia menyerahkan segalanya pada Tuhan.

"Kau mencintainya." Gumam Chanyeol dengan kecil.

Kai yang tadinya menatap langit segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ya, aku mencintainya. Jika Tuhanmu berkata ini adalah dosa, aku akan tetap bertahan dengan rasa ini. Karena rasa ini yang membuatku tetap hidup. Sama sepertimu. Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya ?".

"Karena aku melihatnya di matamu, Di ceritamu. Kau menunjukkannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Kai bertepuk tangan kecil. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Di kapal ini memang benar-benar menyimpan berbagai cerita. Tidak semua perompak itu jahat, hanya saja keadaan yang membuatnya menjadi begitu.

.

.

.

Pagi buta yang melelahkan terusik dengan suara gaduh.

_Tung! Tung! Tung!_

Suara pantat panci yang di pukul dengan sendok kayu adalah alarm sehari-hari mereka.

"Bangun, kalian pemalas." Ucap Kai yang sudah berdiri di kemudi kapal bersama Willis.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan segera berdiri. Tak lupa dengan doa paginya. Setelah itu para awak kapal berbaris untuk mendapat sarapan mereka. Seperti biasa, roti, kentang, dan air yang mampu membuat mereka kenyang sampai siang nanti.

Chanyeol menerima itu lalu mengucapkan terima kasih tetapi—

"Enyahlah kau bocah religius…" ucap awak kapal yang mendapat giliran membagikan sarapan.

Chanyeol hanya membungkam mulut dan menutup telinganya. Entah mengapa _stereotype_ tentang menjadi religius itu salah di mata para perompak. Dan di tambah dengan darah campuran yang ia miliki. Mungkin saja jika tidak ada Willis, mereka akan mengatai Chanyeol dengan kata itu. Mungkin saja…

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat dimana ia biasa duduk, dan menjadi tempat dimana percakapan ia dan Kai. Chanyeol memutar kembali percakapan itu. Derap kaki kembali terdengar lagi. Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang data menghampirinya.

"Aku mual melihat sarapan hari ini. Nah, kubawakan sepotong paha kalkun yang kudapat lebih dari Willis." Ucap Kai sambil menaruh paha bawah kalkun panggang di piring jelek milik Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Kai." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Tak perlu sungkan, lagipula kau sudah tahu rahasiaku bukan ?" uap Kai dengan nada jenaka yang terselip di sana.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menyantap sarapan itu dengan hikmat. Kai menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan—

"Ahhh~" sendawa yang terdengar begitu keras.

Kai menepuk-nepuk perutnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Maaf." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Chanyeol yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini kita akan berburu _siren_. Kau sudah mendengar itu ?" ucap Kai dengan penuh minat.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA… Kita akan berburu harta karun yang sempat tertunda karena para bajingan itu ! _The Hidden Land_, kalian pernah mendengar itu ?" ucap Willis dengan tegas dan berwibawa.

Semua mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Konon, untuk mendapatkan pertama hijau yang langka itu. Kita terlebih dahulu memburu satu _siren_ dengan sisik emas yang berkilauan. Apakah kalian berani, hah ?!" ucap Willis untuk membakar semangat para awaknya.

"YA KAPTEN !"ucap mereka dengan kompak dan semangat.

"Baiklah, arahkan kapal ke timur laut karena kita akan ke _Shells Shore_. Sarang siren yang ganas." Ucap Willis dengan dingin dan tegas.

"_YES CAPTAIN !_" ucap semua awak kapal dan tidak lupa symbol hormat pada kaptern mereka.

Willis kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan semua pada berpencar pada tugasnya masing-masing. Chanyeol mulai mengait-gaitkan tali layar yang tidak digunakan dan Kai masih duduk melihat kinerja para awak kapal Willis.

"Permisi tuan, anda di panggil oleh kapten." Ucap awak kapal yang menghampiri Kai.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Chanyeol." Ucap Kai.

"Ya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan singkat sambil mengepel.

Kai berjalan pergi ke ruangan kapten dan menghilang di balik pintu itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa berdoa untuk mereka. Untuk cinta mereka.

.

.

.

_Blue Sapphire _sudah sampai di _Shells Shore _sejak sore tadi. Beberapa awak kapal menyiapkan sebuah peti kayu yang dindingnya berbahan kaca. Beberapa juga menyiapkan alat penangkap _siren_ yang bentuknya seperti tali _lasso_ di ujungnya yang berbahan baja dan itu berada di sebuah tongkat besi anti karat. Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya sambil memegang kalung salibnya. Semua sudah disiapkan secara matang. Kai keluar dari ruangan kapten setelah berdiskusi tentang pemburuan _siren_ dan juga sedikit perbincangan ringan layaknya teman bersama Willis.

Ketika Kai melihat siluet Chanyeol, pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sana meninggalkan Willis dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"_Bro_, kau sibuk?" tanya Kai pada Chanyeol yang bersantai sambil memegang salib miliknya.

"Tidak, ada apa ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Kai dengan bingung.

Kai tersenyum lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sekociku nanti. Sekoci milikku muat untuk bertiga. Jadi, rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu bersama kami." Tawar Kai dengan senang.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kami ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai tersipu.

"Aku dan Willis, kau bodoh." Cicit Kai.

Chanyeol tertawa lepas melihat tingkah malu Kai tanpa sadar sedaritadi Willis menatap interaksi keduanya dengan tatapan dingin.

.

.

.

Sudah jam dua pagi yang mengharuskan semua awak kapal bersiap untuk memulai pemburuan ini. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kai dan Willis yang sudah bersiap di sisi kapal untuk terjun. Chanyeol menyapa Willis dengan bungkukan dan juga Kai.

"Haish, kau ini. Tidak usah formal, kita kan teman." Ucap Kai dengan santai.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan seketika berhenti karena Willis menatapnya dengan dingin dan sedikit menusuk. Kai yang menyadari itu langsung memecah suasana canggung dan dingin itu.

"Ya sudah karena kita semua sudah di sini, ayo turun dan padamkan lampu mercusuar itu." Ucap Kai dengan ceria lalu terjun ke laut lepas itu.

Willis kembali menatap Chanyeol lalu membuang mukanya dari Chanyeol dan ikut terjun. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut terjun ke bawah juga.

Setelah Chanyeol terjun, ia berenang ke arah sekoci Kai dan Willis. Dengan sigap Kai mencoba untuk membantu Chanyeol untuk naik tapi Willis memotong aksinya itu.

"Biar aku saja.".

Kai hanya bisa tersipu sedikit namun masih bisa mengontrol raut wajahnya dan membantu Chanyeol untuk naik ke sekoci kayu itu.

"Terima kasih kapten." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sopan dan duduk di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Willis dan Kai yang duduk bersebelahan.

Willis mengangguk tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah datara miliknya.

"Panggil aku Willis saja." Ucap Willis dengan datar yang mengundang keterkejutan bagi Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Ucap Chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga saling mengayuh untuk menyampai bibir pantai _Shells Shore_. Tak sampai 10 menit, mereka dan para awak kapal sudah sampai di sana dan segera mengenggam alat penangkap itu masing-masing. Tanpa obor dan mercusuar, mereka hanya mengandalkan cahanya rembulan yang bersinar terang itu.

Jam tiga pagi biasanya para _siren _akan mengunjungi _Shells Shore_ untuk mengumpulkan kerang dan rumput laut untuk kebutuhan mereka dan juga kapal yang singgah di perairan _Shells Shore_ untuk santapan mereka. _Siren_ terkenal karena mereka pemburu manusia. Berparas cantik dan hal itu membuat para perompak yang mudah tergiur itu menjadi korban. Suara yang merdu dan memabukkan dapat membuat mangsa mereka terhanyut dan menjatuhkan diri mereka ke laut lepas begitu saja. Istilah di kaum manusia yaitu _hipnotis_.

Willis beserta awak kapalnya memilih untuk bersembunyi seperti rencana mereka. Menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu.

Semua mata tampak terbuka dan mencoba untuk tidak tertidur. Sayangnya itu hanya berlaku selama 5 menit dan beberapa sudah ada yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Dan nyanyian merdupun datang.

_Come to me ~ _

_When you feel tired, just lay with me ~_

_Here, only with me, no matter what will happen ~_

_Just come to me ~_

Semua menjadi siaga dan beberapa mencoba untuk menahan yang sudah terhipnotis. Willis dengan cepat memberi sinyal untuk keluar dan segera menangkap _siren-siren_ itu. Kai segera berlari dan Chanyeol masih di tempat, untuk melihat sekeliling. Mencoba untuk mendapat target yang lebih dekat.

.

.

.

_Siren-siren_ itu memiliki daya refleks yang benar-benar bagus. Sudah 30 menit, tidak ada satupun yang tertangkap. Sebagian ada yang melarikan diri. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak melihat _siren _yang memiliki sisik emas yang berkilau, semua berwarna emas kusam. Tiba-tiba, kantuk menyerang Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba.

_Come to me ~ _

_When you feel tired, just lay with me ~_

_Here, only with me, no matter what will happen ~_

_Just come to me ~_

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara itu yang letaknya jauh dari kumpulan awak kapal itu. Chanyeol melihat _siren_ yang berenang yang ada di dekatnya. CHanyeol merasa tersihir lalu berjalan ke arah _siren_ itu tapi tidak melepaskan alat penangkap itu. Chanyeol melihat sisik _siren_ itu berwarna orange terang yang berkilau berbeda dengan yang di suruh oleh Willis.

Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui situasi ini tapi tidak salah bukan jika ia sedikit berlakon untuk mengelabui _siren _itu. Nyanyian itu semakin dekat dan maniknya menangkap manik _siren _itu. Mata _siren_ itu besar, rambutnya hitam legam berkilau, kulitnya putih susu, bibir merah berbentuk hati, benar-benar menawan. Memang _siren _itu benar-benar menawan, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Entah kenapa Chanyeol sedikit terkecoh dengan _siren_ itu. Nyanyian _siren_ itu berhenti. Menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terpesona dan juga menunggu Chanyeol untuk berjalan menuju air.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengeluarkan senjata itu dan ingin mengalungkan alat itu ke kepala _siren _itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedih.

_Siren _itu terkejut tetapi Chanyeol tidak mendapatkannya sebab ada_ siren_ lain yang menarik _siren _bersisik orange itu. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, sisik _siren _yang menarik targetnya itu berwarna emas yang amat berkilau. Chanyeol kembali bersembunyi dan menunggu _siren _bersisik emas itu. Firasat Chanyeol berkata jika _siren _bersisik emas itu akan kembali untuk memangsanya.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 03.55, Chanyeol tampaknya tertidur sebentar dan terbangun karena nyanyian merdu itu datang lagi namun nyanyiannya lebih merdu dari yang tadi.

_Come to me ~ _

_When you feel tired, just lay with me ~_

_Here, only with me, no matter what will happen ~_

_Just come to me ~_

Chanyeol mengintip dari tempat persembunyiannya dan—

Firasatnya benar !

_Siren _itu datang. Sisik emasnya benar-benar berkilauan, rambut coklatnya yang terpa angin ikut bergoyang, mata sipit yang menawan, bibir _pink_ tipis, kulit bersih tak ternoda, benar-benar cantik. Manik Chanyeol seolah-seolah terkunci dengan manik sipit itu. _Siren _itu terus bernyanyi. Chanyeol mendekat tetapi—

"ARGH !" erang _siren _itu yang lehernya sudah di jerat oleh salah satu awak kapal yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut dan ketika ia menatap _siren _itu tampak lemas dan menatap dirinya seolah meminta pertolongan. Chanyeol memegang salibnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Tuhan." Ucapnya dalam hati.

Semua bersorak gembira namun tidak dengan para _siren_. Semuanya pada berenang meninggali _Shells Shore. _

"Ayo kita kembali ke _Blue Sapphire. _Semua kembali ke sekoci !" ucap Willis dengan dingin.

Willis mengambil-alih dan mengenggam alat itu dengan erat untuk memastikan _siren _itu tidak lepas.

"Biar aku yang bawa makhluk ini…" ucap Willis yang menyeret _siren _itu ke arah sekoci itu.

Sesekali _siren_ itu memberontak namun tenaga Willis lebih besar. Kai mengekorinya tanpa melihat makhluk itu sekalipun. Dengan langkah terpaksa dan manik yang masih terkunci ke manik _siren _itu, ia mengikuti Willis dan Kai untuk naik ke sekoci.

"Maaf." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan kepada _siren _itu lalu mulai mendayung ke kapal _Blue Sapphire._

.

.

.

Mentari sudah membumbung tinggi. Seluruh awak kapal bersorak gembira. Selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkan _The Hidden Land_. Chanyeol menatap piringnya tidak selera. Entah kebetulan apa, peti yang sudah berisi _siren _itu berada di sisi kapal dekat dengan tempatnya. Tiba-tiba Kai menghampirinya.

"Bocah religius, Willis menyuruhmu untuk menjaga _siren _itu." Ucap Kai yang masih berdiri.

Chanyeol memasang raut bingung.

"Aku ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya.

Kai mengangguk.

"Willis pikir kau dapat menjaga _siren _itu sebab selain kau, awak yang lain pasti bertindak yang tidak-tidak terhadap _siren _itu." Ucap Kai dengan senyum yang tulus.

Kai pamit untuk ke ruangan kapten. Chanyeol mengangguk dan menuju peti itu. _Siren_ itu hanya bisa berbaring sambil memainkan jemarinya yang lentik. Chanyeol duduk di samping peti itu lalu mengetok kaca yang menjadi dinding pembatasnya dengan _siren_ itu.

_Tok tok tok…_

"Halo…" ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

_Siren _itutampak terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Tetapi makhluk itu tanpa tidak berminat, Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Aku Chanyeol, dan kau ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ramah.

Makhluk itu masih tidak ingin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol bahkan menoleh ke arahnya.

Chanyeol menatap peti itu dengan sedih. Chanyeol rasa ia harus mengisi energi terlebih dahulu. Suara kunyahan roti keras itu mengalihkan perhatian _siren_ itu. Chanyeol merasa dirinya di lihat pun menengok ke arah peti dan menemukan _siren_ yang menatap paha bawah kalkun dengan tatapan lapar.

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan rotinya kemudian mengambil paha bawah itu dan lagi-lagi _siren_ itu mengikuti ke mana arah paha itu pergi. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggoyang-goyangkan paha itu dan manik itu mengikuti. Chanyeol terkekeh. Kekehan itu mengundang perhatian _siren_ itu. Chanyeol meletakkan paha kalkun itu mencoba untuk membuat peti itu.

Membuat embun yangsemula berada di dalam peti itu pergi dan terganti oleh udara baru. Seketika _siren_ itu menutup matanya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Tidak menemukan hal yang bisa menganjal, akhirnya ia mengunakan Alkitabnya untuk menjadi penahan. Chanyeol duduk lalu mengetuk kaca itu lagi.

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta untuk celah udara ?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Siren_ itu tampaknya masih bungkam.

"Nah, makanlah. Aku melihatmu begitu menginginkan kalkun ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

_Siren _itu sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tetapi tangannya masih mencoba mengapai paha itu.

_Grep_

Paha itu sudah berpindah tempat dan mata _siren_ itu tampak berbinar-binar. Makhluk itu segera melahap dan seketika paha itu habis. Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk air menoleh ke _siren _itu yang mengetuk dinding kaca. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat paha kalkun yang sudah bersisakan tulang berada di celah. Ia segera mengambil tulang itu dan membuangnya.

_Siren_ itu tersenyum dan Chanyeol membalasnya.

.

.

.

Para awak kapal _Blue Sapphire_ sudah tiba di tempat dimana _The Hidden Land_ itu berada. Willis dan kai memimpin jalan dan tepat di belakang mereka peti itu diangkat oleh 4 awak kapal serta Chanyeol yang berada di samping peti itu. Sore sudah menghampiri dan tampaknya para awak sudah kelelahan.

"Mari kita istirahat terlebih dahulu ! Yang bertugas makanan hari ini, segera kumpulkan kayu bakar dan buat api unggun !" ucap Kai dengan tegas.

Salah satu awak yang mengangkat peti itu merasa mati rasa tangannya karena bobot peti itu dan—

_Prang!!!_

"Dasar kalian bodoh !" ucap Willis dengan kesal dan dingin.

Peti itu tidak seimbang dan jatuh menghantam tanah. Seketika peti itu pecah, dan air yang keluar menyeret _siren_ itu juga keluar. Chanyeol segera menghampiri_ siren_ itu dan mengangkatnya dari pecahan kaca itu. Chanyeol meletakkan makhluk itu di tanah dan ekor _siren _itu perlahan berubah menjadi kaki manusia.

"Harusnya kau begini saja, membuat orang susah saja…" ucap awak yang melepas pegangannya pada peti itu.

"DIAM KAU ! MASIH BERANI MENJAWAB KAU ?!" ucap Willis yang mengancungkan pedang ke arah awak itu. Awak itu terdiam.

"Kau urus makhluk itu, Chanyeol." Ucap Willis dengan tenang namun dingin.

"Dasar makhluk ganas…" gumam awak itu.

Willis geram namun Chanyeol segera angkat bicara.

"Dia mempunyai nama asal kau tahu. Sudah di suruh diam, kau masih saja bicara. Kau memang tidak punya otak !" ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin. Suasana menjadi senyap mendengar kalimat menusuk yang terlontar dari mulut bocah religius itu.

Willis menurunkan pedangnya dan pergi menjauh di ikuti Kai. Semua berpencar untuk mencari tempat istirahat di sekitar. Chanyeol menghampiri _siren_ itu yang memeluk dirinya. Chanyeol melepas kemeja luarnya dan memberikannya pada _siren_ itu.

"Pakailah, nanti kau kedinginan." Ucap Chanyeol dnegan lembut lalu membalik badannya untuk memberi ruang kepada makhluk itu memakai kemejanya.

"Terima kasih." Cicit _siren_ itu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum ketika melihat makhluk itu tenggelam di kemejanya.

"Kau bisa mengerti bahasa kami ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penasaran.

"Aku bisa bahasa kalian, bahasa hewan, bahasa alam sekalipun." Ucap _siren_ itu dengan polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bisa berjalan ?" tanya Chanyeol.

_Siren_ itu menggeleng sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, angkat kepalamu. Tidak usah takut." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

_Siren _itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan maniknya dengan milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan mungil _siren_ itu. Kedua kaki itu mencoba itu berdiri dan dengan sigap Chanyeol membantu .

"Tidakkah kau lihat takdir yang akan terjalin di antara mereka ?" ucap Kai yang melihat interaksi Chanyeol dengan _siren_ itu.

Willis sedikit mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Kai dengan tatapan lembut.

"Lalu tidakkah kau lihat takdir yang terjalin di antara kita ?" tanya Willis di dalam hatinya sambil menatap ke Kai.

.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran berjalan sudah di terima baik oleh _siren_ itu, Chanyeol mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan tangan yang saling mengenggam.

"Kau punya nama ?" tanya Chanyeol kepada _siren _itu.

"Ya, namaku diambil dari nama bintang yang paling terang." Ucap _siren_ itu.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Sirius. Namaku Sirius. Tetapi teman-temanku memanggilku Irios, dari Seirios, asal namaku. Dalam bahasa Yunani berarti menyala atau amat panas." Jawab _siren_ itu dengan lengkap.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Arti namamu sama seperti dirimu, menyala begitu terang." Ucap Chanyeol dengan tulus.

_Siren_ itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan panas di pipinya.

"Tetapi jika aku memanggilmu Baekhyun, apakah kau mau ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lembut.

_Siren _itu tertegun lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali ke tempat para awak kapal itu beristirahat. Baekhyun tampak melupakan satu aturan.

_Jangan berada di daratan lebih dari 3 hari atau kau akan merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat dan mungkin saja kau akan selamanya menjadi manusia._

.

.

.

Sinar mentari membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Semua awak masih tertidur dengan posisi berantakan. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sampingnya menemukan Chanyeol yang tidur dengan posisi yang rapi. Baekhyun mengeser tubuhnya lebih dekat untuk melihat paras Chanyeol.

Hidung mancung, mata besar, bibir tebal, alis tegas, telinga yang bentuknya seperti peri, benar-benar menawan. Baekhyun menyentuh rahang pria itu dengan pelan. Tanpa sadar membuat pemuda itu terbangun. Baekhyun panik namun tidak menarik tangannya dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah terbangun ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar suara itu. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya. Chanyeol mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan merasa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya.

Tangan Chanyeol mengapai tangan mungil Baekhyun lalu mengenggamnya.

"Kau masih kedinginan, hm ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Rona merah semakin menjalar di pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun bingung harus merespon apa. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang polos itu.

"Ti-tidak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya ?, pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut coklat milik Baekhyun lalu berbisik.

"Tidur saja, mereka masih kecapekan." Ucap Chanyeol yang kembali memejamkan matanya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat genggaman tangan Chanyeol dan segera menutup matanya lagi untuk beberapa jam lagi.

.

.

.

"Ehem !".

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ehemm !".

Chanyeol mulai terusik.

"Ehemmm !".

Chanyeol membuka matanya dengan terpaksa lalu mendapati Kai yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku rasa sudah terjadi sesuatu kemarin ~" ucap Kai dengan nada mengoda.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tunggu ?

Pelukan ?

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan tenang, dipelukannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah melakukan sesuatu ?" tanya Kai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Chanyeol merasa malu dan telinganya berubah menjadi merah.

"Bangunlah, kita sedang membakar kelinci untuk sarapan. Tenang, yang lain masih tertidur. Willis mengajak kalian untuk sarapan bersama kami." Ucap Kai yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang lepas kendali seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tidak memeluk orang sembarangan. Rasanya ia akan meminta maaf berulang kali pada Tuhan atas kelancangannya. Sungguh religius bukan ?

Chanyeol sedikit melepas pelukannya namun Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan diri.

"Baekhyun… Bangun ~" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Eung…".

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi, Baekhyunie ~" sapa Chanyeol yang kembali mengundang semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun.

"Pagi…" sapa Baekhyun dengan pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bingung harus berbicara apa karena suasana menjadi canggung sekarang. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menutup matanya sejenak untuk doa. Baekhyun ikut mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa membuang sesuatu. Baekhyun meilihat Chanyeol masih menutup matanya, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan.

"Chanyeol…" panggil Baekhyun sambil menahan bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyudahi doanya dan menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Ada ap—".

"Aku ingin kencing…" ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan bagian bawahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu milik Baekhyun.

"Ayo aku antarkan…" ucap Chanyeol sambil beranjak berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu.

Baekhyun menaruh tangannya dan segera di genggam oleh Chanyeol. Kai yang tempat istirahatnya berada di seberang hanya bisa mengulas senyum kecil melihat interaksi itu. Tanpa tahu jika bisa saja ada takdir lain untuk mereka.

.

.

.

Willis dan para awaknya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke _The Hidden Land_. Percakapan terjalin tanpa putus antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti sudah kenal lama. Kai juga mencoba untuk berbincang dengan Willis sayangnya Willis terlalu sibuk untuk memimpin jalan. Pada akhirnya Kai ikut dalam percakapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi dia masih tidak tahu perasaaanmu ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kai.

Baekhyun ikut menanyakan itu lewat binar matanya setelah mendengar cerita Kai.

Kai hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"Yahhh…" keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusak rambut baekhyun dengan gemas. Kai hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Tolong jangan memamerkan kemesraan kalian…" ucap Kai.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya lalu beralih mengaruk tengkuknya dan Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak terasa sudah senja dan mereka berada di pinggir pantai di sisi lain pulau dan Willis naik ke batu besar.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan ini besok. Gunakan waktu untuk istirahat sebaik mungkin dan Chanyeol, ikut aku." Ucap Willis dengan tegas.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku pergi sebentar ya…" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih.

Willis turus dari batu itu lalu menghampiri Kai yang berada di depannya.

"Kai tolong jaga dia." Ucap Willis.

Kai mengangguk lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Willis memberi kode kepada Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mereka ke bibir pantai yang tenang itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakana padamu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Willis dengan tenang sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Katakanlah Willis." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Apa aku sudah memberi tahumu tentang tujuan kita menangkap _siren_ itu ?" tanya Willis dengan nada sedih.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan merasa tidak enak.

"Gunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin dengannya, siapa namanya ?" ucap Willis dengan senyum tipis.

"Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Ya, gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untukmu dan Baekhyun. Tampaknya Tuhanmu sedang ingin memberi cobaan pada kita. Tolong jangan marah padaku sebab aku tidak tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Maafkan aku." Ucap Willis dengan senyum sendu.

Chanyeol terdiam lalu memperhatikan Baekhyun yang membuat istana pasir bersama Kai. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengulas senyum.

"Katakan apa tujuannya ? Aku yakin ini berkaitan dengan _The Hidden Land_." Ucap Chanyeol yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"_The Hidden land _memerlukan pengorbanan. _Siren_ bersisik emas berkilau yang menjadi harga dari permata itu. Konon, _siren_ bersisik emas yang berkilau adalah kasta yang paling tinggi sebab mereka memburu manusia bangsawan. Nyanyian mereka lebih merdu, penampilan mereka lebih menawan, dan ternyata kau yang didekatinya. Aku hanya pikir itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Maafkan aku yang sudah sedikit kasar padanya saat pemburuan itu. Aku berkata ini padamu karena Kai. Kai pikir akan ada takdir yang terjalin di antara kalian, dan kurasa itu benar." ucap Willis dengan gamblang.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencerna semua itu. Willis tersenyum ketika manik Chanyeol hanya menatap pria mungil yang sibuk mengali-gali pasir untuk mengambil kerang. Willis menepuk bahu Chanyeol lalu berjalan ke arah Kai dan Baekhyun. Melihat Willis sudah berjalan ke arahnya, Baekhyun mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, apa yang dikatakan kapten kejam itu padamu ?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih membawa cangkang-cangkang kerang.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut namun tersirat sendu yang mendalam. Mentari menyelimuti dirinya dengan malu-malu begitupula dengan Baekhyun yang merasa malu ditatap oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia meminta maaf karena kasar kepadamu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan singkat namun masih menyelam di manik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyentuh pipi halus Baekhyun dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun kaget.

_Wise men say only fools rush in ~_

_But I can't help falling in love with you~_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin ? ~_

_If I can't help falling in love with you ~_

Baekhyun terdiam, mendengar nyanyian Chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan dalam lalu mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun.

_Like a river flows ~_

_Surely to the sea ~_

_Darling, so it goes ~_

_Some things are meant to be ~_

Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat. Pipinya di usap lembut oleh Chanyeol begitupun dengan angin. Chanyeol mencium pipi kiri, hidung, lalu pipi kanan Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun berada di langit kesemblian.

_Take my hand ~_

_Take my whole life too ~_

_For I can't help falling in love with you ~_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menekankan bibirnya ke bibir tipis milik _siren _itu. Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, mengikuti hatinya, ikut terjatuh dalam ciuman memabukkan itu. Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir tipis yang memberi sensasi manis itu. Baekhyun mengikuti dan tangan mungil itu melingkar sempurna di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun dan merengkuh pinggang itu seakan tidak ada hari untuk besok. Lumatan demi lumatan, dentuman demi dentuman jantung, semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua wajah mereka, menghiraukan hembusan angin yang semakin dingin.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dan mengusap bibir tipis yang sedikit membengkak itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu dan tersenyum.

_For I can't help falling in love with you ~_

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya dengan lembut. Lalu melepas ciuman itu.

"Apa ini ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Orang-orang berkata jika ini hal yang paling menyenangkan. Apakah kau merasakan kesenangan itu ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut coklat itu dengan sayang.

"Ya, aku merasa bahagia." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, bukan hanya ia yang merasakan ini. Merasakan cinta ini.

_"Jika Tuhanmu berkata ini adalah dosa, aku akan tetap bertahan dengan rasa ini. Karena rasa ini yang membuatku tetap hidup. "._

"Biarkan aku menanggung dosa itu, karena hal itu membuat aku merasa bahagia." Ucap Chanyeol di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Api unggun sibuk membakar ikan-ikan dan semua berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan memeluk pria besar itu.

"Kalian jahat, memakan makhluk yang tinggal di satu wilayah denganku." Ucap Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah mencicipi salah satu dari mereka." Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah gemas dengan Baekhyun.

"Sayangnya pernah, tetapi aku memilih untuk tidak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan bangga.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Willis dan Kai hanya melihat itu dengan tatapan sedih. Besok, hari di mana saat itu datang. Willis tidak bisa membatalkan perjalanan ini. Awaknya bukan Chanyeol saja. Willis tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Berempati bukan salah satu bagian dari dirinya.

Menatap Kai yang berbincang dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuatnya mengulas sedikit senyum. Kehangatan dapat ia rasakan ketika berada didekat mereka. Hatinya gundah.

"Semuanya, kita akan berangkat saat subuh nanti. Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik." Ucap Willis dengan tegas lalu meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang itu.

Kai beranjak lalu mendekati Sehun yang duduk di pasir dekat dengan batu yang ia naiki tadi.

"Jadi, inilah akhirnya..." ucap Kai sambil menatap hamparan laut yang terbentang di depan sana.

Willis hanya mengangguk singkat.

Suasana menjadi sunyi, tampaknya tidak ada yang berniat untuk mencairkan suasana itu. Angin bertiup lembut, membelai rambut serta wajah kedua insan yang sedang menikmati pemandangan itu. Tak terasa mereka sudah sedikit ini untuk mendapatkan _The Hidden Land_. Akhirnya, Kai angkat bicara.

"Jika kau sudah mendapatkan permata itu, apa yang akan menjadi rencanamu selanjutnya ?" tanya Kai yang sudah mengubah arah tatapannya, menatap Willis dengan penasaran.

Willis masih menikmati pemandangan itu pun sedikit menghela nafas.

"Entahlah.".

Kai menaikkan alisnya, menandakan ia sedang bingung dengan _statement_ itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, pikir Kai.

"Awalnya aku berencana untuk menambatkan kapal ke Perancis, sekedar berlibur dan membiarkan para awak menikmati hasil pemburuan harta karun yang telah kita kumpulkan. Tetapi, entahlah..." ucap Willis dengan tenang.

Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan Inggris ? Ayahmu ?" tanya Kai pada Willis.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menghirup udara Inggris. Masihkah sama seperti dulu ?

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Ucap Willis tanpa ada ragu yang terselip di antara kata-kata itu.

Kai hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Tidak bohong jika ia merindukan Inggris. Hanya saja, Inggris _'membenci' _Willis dan Kai. Anak berdarah campuran dan anak haram dari seorang pelacur, yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi hama di Inggris.

Bukankah pada nyatanya realita selalu begitu pahit ?

"Mari kita istirahat, hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Besok kita akan memburu hal yang paling berharga, Kai." Ucap Willis dengan nada senang namun dengan wajah datar miliknya.

Kai hanya tersenyum, rasa ambisius pemuda itu tidak pernah luntur sekalipun. Namun, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Willis beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan yang masih sibuk bernyanyi-nyanyi dan sosok _siren_ yang ikut bertepuk tangan dan tertawa bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Guncangan di pundak membuat Chanyeol terbangun seketika. Chanyeol mengucek matanya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Chanyeol langsung membuka lebar matanya.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi denganmu, Baek ?" ucap Chanyeol dengan panik.

Suasana masih pagi buta, sekitar pukul 3 pagi. Baekhyun mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"La—ut." Ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah laut.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, panas terasa begitu menyengat di tubuh Baekhyun. Keringat jagung mulai bermunculan di dahi _siren_ itu. Nafas yang tidak beraturan, seperti sesak nafas. Chanyeol berlari laut lalu meletakkan Baekhyun ke dalam air asin itu.

Perlahan kaki manusia itu berubah menjadi ekor emas yang berkilau lagi, kulitnya menjadi bersih bersinar, matanya memancarkan cahaya keemasan. Nafas Baekhyun yang semula tersengal-sengal kembali menjadi normal dan tenang. Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi padamu, Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih. Melupakan fakta jika ia itu _siren_ bukan manusia layaknya Chanyeol. Bodohnya ia bisa melupakan aturan paling penting. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan untuk membuat kadar kekhawatiran Chanyeol sedikit menurun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan laut." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk lalu menyentuh salibnya, mengucap syukur pada Tuhannya.

Tiba-tiba—

_Sing!_

Suara pedang yang menyentuh permukaan leher kokoh miliki Chanyeol membuat nafas Chanyeol tercekat, begitupun dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol ?" ucap Willis dengan dingin.

"Aku hanya memberinya laut karena Baekhyun membutuhkannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan gamblang.

Willis berdecih lalu menyimpan pedangnya kembali.

"Waktumu sudah habis Chanyeol." Ucap Willis dengan dingin.

Chanyeol masih belum membuang nafasnya. Tertampar oleh kenyataan, bahwa Baekhyun, _siren _itu akan mati hari ini.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, ayo kita ambil permata hijau itu !" ucap Willis untuk membakar semangat para awak kapalnya.

Semua berseru gembira namun tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Baekhyun sudah kembali menjadi wujud manusia namun tangannya di ikat oleh Willis dan tampaknya Willis tidak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol menjaga _siren _itu.

Para awak _Blue Sapphire_ bersama kaptennya berjalan menuju gua yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan mereka. Kira-kira 1 jam lamanya, mereka telah sampai di bibir gua itu. Tampak sunyi dan tidak terjamah. Willis menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk membuka jalan. Tapi—

_Dor! Dor! Dor!_

Suara tembakan dan teriakan anak buahnya membuat Willis terkejut.

Apa-apaan ini ?, pikir Willis.

Kai dan semua awak yang belum ke dalam gua itu saling menoleh, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau, kau, kau, dan kau. Masuk ke sana ! Cepat !" ucap Willis dengan tegas sambil menunjuk beberapa anak buah dengan acak.

Anak buah yang di tunjuk oleh Willis sedikit menunjukkan raut menolak.

"Cepat, kalian bodoh !" ucap Willis yang sekarang sudah mengacungkan senjata apinya.

Semua terdiam. Kai melihat tingkah Willis dengan tatapan bingung.

Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ? Membuat anak buah tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Keempat anak buah itu masuk namun suara tembakan yang saling bersahutan kembali terdengar. Willis menghentakkan kakinya dan menatap nyalang ke dalam gua iut.

"Inggris bajingan !" gumam Willis dengan kesal.

"Ayo kita serbu Inggris sialan itu. Apa yang dilakukan mereka di sini, sial ?" ucap Willis yang sudah terbakar emosi mendengar suara-suara itu.

Semua bersiap-siap dengan senjata api dan pedang mereka, berjalan masuk ke dalam gua itu.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dan suara tawa menjijikkan terdengar.

"Hahaha ! Oh Willis, senang bertemu denganmu untuk kesekian kalinya..." ucap kapten Inggris yang pernah ditendang oleh Willis.

"Kau lagi, sialan..." ucap Willis dengan kesal.

"Woah, kau tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali, ya ? Begini didikan _Lord_ terkenal itu, siapa ya namanya ?" ejek kapten Inggris itu.

"Kau sebut namanya, akan ku patahnya kakimu." Ucap Willis dengan kesal.

"Tak kusangka ayahmu itu dapat menjadi _Lord_ yang begitu disegani, padahal darah Inggrispun tidak ada di pembuluh darahnya. Dan kau, darah campuran—".

_Dor! Dor!_

Ucapan itu terpotong ketika Willis menembak dua tentara Inggris di samping kapten itu.

"Masih ingin berkata omong kosong, sialan ?" ucap Willis.

"Sayangnya aku masih ingin bicara, Oh Willis... Tanah ini akan di ambil-alih oleh Inggris. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menginjakkan kaki kotormu itu di sini." Ucap kapten Inggris itu dengan senyum kemenangan yang menjijikkan.

Willis berdecih.

"Cih, tak kusangka Inggris begitu brengsek." Ucap Willis yang ingin menyulut amarah kapten itu.

"_Well, _tampaknya kau sudah memberiku kunci untuk tempat ini." Ucap kapten itu sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

Sial, pikir Willis.

"Rebut _siren _itu !" perintah kapten Inggris yang mengarahkan anak buahnya untuk berlari menuju kawanan Willis.

"Serang !" ucap Willis.

Baekhyun di dorong Willis ke arah Kai. Kai segera menangkap Baekhyun lalu memberikan _siren_ itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Lari !" ucap Kai kepada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu ?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Jangan pedulikan aku ! Cepat !" ucap Kai.

Tiba-tiba—

"ARGH !" erang Chanyeol di bagian perutnya dan darah mulai merembes keluar, membasahi kemeja lusuh itu.

"Mau pergi kemana kalian ?" ucap kapten Inggris itu.

Kai menatap nyalang pada kapten itu.

"ENYAHLAH KAU !" teirak Kai lalu berlari menyerang kapten itu dengan pedang.

Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol.

"Ayo !" ucap Baekhyun yang mencoba untuk lari.

Suara tembakan beruntun tak dapat terelakkan. Baekhyun berhasil menghindari namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Lengan dan kaki kiri pria itu tertembak. Baekhyun semakin panik.

Willis yang berusaha menembak tentara Inggris itu menoleh ke arah Kai yang sedang berduel dengan kapten Inggris itu. Pria pucat itu mengeluarkan senjata apinya lalu menembak kapten itu tanpa tahu ada bahaya yang menghampirinya.

_Dor! Sret!_

Bersamaan, kedua kapten itu rubuh. Anak buah Willis berhasil menghabisi semua tentara Inggris itu. Walaupun hanya tersisa 3 anak buah Willis, mereka semua terluka parah.

"HORMAT PADA KAPTEN !" teriak salah satu awak kapal itu dan secara serentak mereka memberika hormat mereka pada Willis dan merekapun terjatuh karena luka yang mereka miliki.

Kai segera berlari ke arah Sehun yang tertusuk di bagian perutnya. Willis hanya bisa terbaring lemah dan darahnya mulai mengotori genangan air di gua itu.

"Bertahanlah, tekan kuat-kuat." Ucap Kai dengan panik. Air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangan Kai.

Willis hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berusaha menghapus air mata Kai.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Willis dengan lemah.

Kai menggeleng kuat sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya.

"Jan-jangan tinggalkan aku... A-aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kai sambil menangis.

Willis hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Begitupun denganku." Ucap Willis dengan pelan sambil mengenggam tangan Kai.

Kai semakin terisak. Gua itu menjadi saksi bisu mereka, dimana takdir membawa mereka jatuh ke dalam perpisahan.

Dimana kata "Aku" dan "Kamu" tidak menjadi "Kita".

Willis memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kai. Selamanya..." ucap Willis dan genggaman tangan itu perlahan melonggar.

Kai masih terisak. Menggeleng kuat sambil menpuk-nepuk pipi pucat itu.

"Willis, bangun ! Kumohon !!! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU ! KUMOHON ! Jan—gan..." ucap Kai dengan suara serak.

Kai memeluk dan mencium Willis di genangan darah pria pucat itu. Menyalurkan perasaannya untuk Willis, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menceburkan dirinya ke laut dan dirinya berubah menjadi _siren_ lalu berenang menghampir Chanyeol yang masih menekan luka tembak di perutnya.

"Ikut aku, Chanyeol ! Kumohon... Aku bisa menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. Menggeleng pelan.

"Kembali ke tempatmu, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lemah.

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"_Just ask for it. Please, _Chanyeol..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentuh pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin meminta hal apapun, hanya pengampunan yang aku inginkan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun terisak.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh." Ucap Chanyeol dengan pelan sambil menahan sakitnya.

"_Please, just ask..._" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengenggam erat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mencium kening Baekhyun.

"_I'm sorry for this love... I'm sorry, _Baek. _For I can't help falling in love with you._" Ucap Chanyeol.

Seketika pandangan pemuda religius itu mengelap. Teriakan pilu pun terdengar.

.

.

.

_2 tahun kemudian_

_Inggris, Brighton_

_Brighton Palace Pier_

Inggris tampaknya tidak berubah begitu banyak. Derap kaki yang berbalut sepatu kulit yang mengkilap ketika di terpa dengan sinar matahari. Rambut hitam yang tersisir rapi, kemeja biru muda yang terlapis oleh jas coklat muda yang senada dengan sepatunya, celana bahan berwarna hitam, dan kacamata berbingkai yang membuat penampilan itu terlihat mempesona.

Derap kaki terdengar beradu dengan lantai dermaga itu. Suara burung mengiringi pagi yang cerah itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu ?" ucap pemilik derap kaki itu.

Tampaknya seseorang telah menunggu kedatangan pemilik derap kaki itu di pinggi pelabuhan sambil menatap kapal-kapal itu pergi dan kembali. Jas hitam bergaris puith tipis dengan celana bahan yang senada, jangan lupakan sepatu kulit bertali coklat yang tersemir mengilap. Rambut madu yang bergoyang ditiup angin. Orang itu memiliki pesona tersendiri.

Orang itu menoleh. Senyumpun merekah di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah datang. Kurasa tidak begitu lama..." ucapnya dengan santai.

Berbeda dengan kesan orang Inggris pada umumnya. Kaku dan formal. Namun, tidak dengannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi—" ucap pemilik derap kaki itu dengan jeda yang lama.

"Baekhyun.".

"Begitupun denganku, Kai." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang manis.

Mereka berdua saling berpelukan, melepas rindu dan juga menggenang kembali kisah indah itu.

Dengan air mata dan senyuman sendu, tentunya.

.

.

.

**_Fin_ **

.

.

.

Alooo...

Happy new year fellas :D

Don't forget to review guys !

"Life isn't about expecting, hoping, and wishing. It's about doing, being, and becoming." -Mike Dooley

-Lisa


End file.
